School of Twilight Misfortunes
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Naruto was just an ordinary kid when his dad, Minato Namikaze, died and he was forced to take over the family restaurant. Lucky for him some of his friends work there Or is it unlucky? For they've never been so close to finding out his secret.


AU! I dunno why but I felt like making a High School fanfiction of Naruto..! Odd huh!? :3 Anyways..

One

Two

Three

MAKE SOME NOISE, BISHES

Age List:

All of Rookie 9 are 14, Neji tenten and Lee are 15

Tayuya and the other members of sound five are all 14 as well except for Kimi, he is 21

Kin, Dosu, and Zaku are all 15

Orochimaru: 36

Kakashi: 21

Anko: 21

Iruka:20

Gai:25(Yosh! Youth Shines brightly!)

All Akatsuki members are 25 except for Tobi and Itachi: Tobi is 14 and Itachi is 20

Asuma:23

Kurenai: 22

Sarutobi(Assistant Principal): 52

Tsunade: 35

Jiraiya: 33(Yep, Jiraiya is the young sannin, go figure)

Nyone else.. hmm. . Ah yes.. my new favorite ugly torture master that may make an appearance..

Ibiki: 38

This story might not even turn out to be a high school fic in the end.. Hehehehe.. just read and wait, Mo cherie!

0-0-0

Summary: Naruto was just an ordinary kid when his dad, Minato Namikaze, died and he was forced to take over the family restaurant. Lucky for him some of his friends work there.. Or is it unlucky? For they've never been so close to finding out his secret..

0-0-0

Naruto stared sadly down at the blond haired man that was like him in so many ways. Their spiky hair that was sun-kissed by the gods. Their beautiful blue eyes that shined and seem to grin with them whenever they smiled. They were more like twins, then father and son really.

But they didn't look anything alike now, with his fathers eyes now lacking the luster they had they were now just a dull blue. His sun-kissed hair was now dead and quickly becoming gray as the man's head aged while he was coming towards the Shinigami (Death God).

Naruto kept back a sob and jumped when his fathers hand rested on his. His father smiled up at him, a weak smile that showed how vulnerable he truly was, and let out a heavy sigh. "Naruto.. Listen to me.. You have to stay alive.. I love you, and I'm sorry it has to end like this.. I want you to take over the restaurant.. Keep it in business.. and don't eat too much Ramen" Minato coughed out, stopping sometimes to catch his already fading breath.

"H.. Hai! I will.. Otou-san.." Naruto said, holding back sobs and sniffles in the back of his throat.

Minato smiled and then looked to the man standing behind Naruto. He was a tall man, about six foot, with spiky red hair that slid slightly over his face. He had enchanting green eyes that were slitted for some odd reason and was wearing a black funeral outfit, apparently he had already been prepared for Minato's death which wasn't surprising since he was there when the accident happened.

Minato smiled lightly at his long-time friend. "Take care of Naruto.. Kyuu.. Okay?" The man nodded, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder to just glanced at him with sad eyes. Minato grasped his son's hands tightly and stared at him. "I love you.. I'll tell your mother all about you okay?" Naruto smiled a little at the thought of his mother and nodded slowly. Minato smiled brightly as his eyes began to dim. "I love you.. My beautiful.. baby.. g.." His last words were cut short as his hand fell down from Naruto's, and he let out his last breath.

Minato Namikaze, died.

"Otou-San..?" Naruto shook his father slightly. "OTOUUU-SAAAAAAN!"

-0

"NARUTO! NARUTO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" A loud voice shouted out, sending Naruto away from his nightmares.

"AHH!? W.. WHAT!?" Naruto shrieked out, jumping up from his seat and sweat dropped seeing a very angry Iruka standing in front of him.

Iruka sighed, glancing at the tear stained rimmed eyes of Naruto and knew instantly what had happened. Grumbling, the dolphin man pointed at the board. "Whats the answer to this problem?" He said and Naruto looked at it and frowned slightly.

"Iruka-Sensei.. thats not a problem.. thats um.. a picture of you doing limbo." Everyone snickered at this and Iruka turned around to look at the chalk board. Sure enough, there was a very detailed drawing of Iruka doing limbo..

In his boxers.

Turning red from embarrassment he quickly went up and erased the picture. "Alright who did it!?" He pointed out at all of the students who all looked completely innocent.

Naruto sighed, staring at his Sensei. They were good friends outside of school but inside Iruka never cut him any slack.

Iruka wasn't exactly a tall man, only about five foot four inches, but with his loud voice it felt he was more like a seven foot giant. He had on the usual teacher attire, long dark green pants with a dark green shirt and business shoes. The man had his hair up in a slight pineapple shape and there was an obvious cut on the bridge of his nose where apparently his old friend Mizuki had done to him when they were little and playing with knives when they weren't supposed to.

His friend was in jail now, for attempt at murder when his girlfriend had said she liked another guy. Sadly enough, the girlfriend had no intention of leaving Mizuki as her words were "I did say I liked him, Mizuki-Kun, but I never said.. that I loved him as much as I love you." on the day of his trial. The man is serving a year in prison and would be observed silently after he is released for another year.

Naruto sighed to himself, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and dusted off his clothes. He had to wear the boy school uniform, as did all the other boys. A long blue sleeved coat shirt that had a lot of buttons and a pair of long pants that were the same color but thankfully had no buttons.

He sat down in his seat and glanced over to the person sitting next to him who was giving him an amused look. It was Uchiha Sasuke. The two had been friends for years, along with Shino and Kiba the four were nearly inseparable. He glanced to his other side after giving the Uchiha a teasing sneer to see a familiar pink haired girl.

Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was very pretty and smart but she was rather.. Oh how should Naruto put this... "Shes a bitch-Tattebyo" (dunno if I spelled that right .). He hated the girl not only because she was bossy, abusive, and completely full of herself but because she was a fan girl to Sasuke. He only accepted one person as Sasuke's fan girl and that was Ino because she didn't try to get in Sasuke's pants or pamper herself to where she'd look pretty for him. She was just odd in her way of doing it, though.

Naruto put his head on his desk and yawned lightly, unknowingly doing this in unison with the lazy genius Shikamaru who sat two seats behind him, and tuned out the rest of Iruka's lecture (which was mostly him going "Five weeks of detention to whoever did this!!")

The bell rung, signaling the end of the school day, and Naruto ran towards the window then casually jumped out, ignoring the surprised gasps of the new students that had joined the class and the small snickers from his old school mates.

Sasuke soon followed him and landed cattily on the ground beside Naruto, who was face planted into the ground. "Heh, dobe, your supposed to land on your feet to lessen the blow and then bend your knees.. Didn't Gai-sensei teach you anything last year?"

Naruto scoffed softly, getting up and spitting out some dirt from his mouth. "Shut up Teme, that guy was crazy and I'm relieved he didn't follow us to high school." Sasuke let out a small laugh, something he did only for his friends, and walked off.

"Whatever, dobe, come on and lets go open up the restaurant." Sasuke said to him while walking through the front gate.

Naruto grinned, running after him. "Shouldn't we wait for Shino?"

"No need." Said a quiet voice behind them and both of them nearly jumped out of their skins.

Both of them turned around to see Shino, standing there in his modified version of the boy uniform. The only difference was he was wearing small rounded sun-glasses and that his coat-shirt had a high collar to hide the bottom of his face.

"Dammit Shino don't do that man!" Naruto said panting from being scared. "You scare the shit out of us every time.." Sasuke nodded slightly in agreement.

Shino smirked under his collar. "Yes, and it gets funnier every time." Both of the boys face-planted hearing this but quickly jumped out of the way as a loud "YAHOO" was heard and a silver blur came rushing through where they had just stood.

A small dust cloud kicked up and all three of the boys covered their eyes and glared at the new comer. The "new comer" grinned wolfishly at them. "Hey guys, we gonna work today?"

Naruto sighed and whacked Kiba on the head. "Yeah yeah, dog breath, come on.." Kiba grinned, not even caring for the wound on his head and got up. Kiba's Uniform was modified like Shino's was, his was the same as the others except his was silver and had a zipper instead of buttons. It was unzipped near the top right now, showing the white mussel shirt under it which clung against Kiba's small mussels.

Though Kiba appeared muscular, he was the fastest. Shino was the smart one. Sasuke was the combination of Speed and Power, and Naruto was pure power though he held back a lot and his friends knew that, which is why Kiba didn't worry about the bump on his head.. Since he knew Naruto could do much much worse.

"Alright!" Kiba yelled, excitedly. "Lets do it!"

The other three boys rolled their eyes and walked along the path heading towards Naruto's family Restaurant.

As they approached they momentarily glanced up at the large sign that read the name of the Restaurant.

_**Maelstrom Chronicles – the beginning of your delicious meal.**_

Naruto grinned up at the sign, as he usually did when entering, then walked in after hearing a "Come on dobe." from Sasuke. The inside wasn't exactly something to gasp at, there were small tables and booths along the place and a long counter which is where Shino put orders after they were completed. Kiba was, by far, the loudest of the four so he shouted out the orders to the back and he was also the fastest so he could write down the orders faster then any of them could, so he was made the Waiter.

Sasuke was the deliverer of food. He was fast enough to get the orders in-time in case they were getting mad or they were in a hurry and he was strong enough to hold at least three or four orders, depending on the requested food items, at a time.

Shino was the cook for he was the best one when it came to it, he was able to cook so fast that some people thought he had some hidden power. Which wasn't too far fetched to the other three who be-friended him. They often thought they saw small tiny black specks crack open eggs, open doors, and get items for Shino, but they had no idea weather or not it was true because he cooked in the dark. Which of course made him a even better cook.

Naruto owned the store and thus he had to pay the boys, though they usually gave back whatever they didn't need for that week, handled taxes and restocked supplies. He wasn't exactly good with taxes so Shino helped him sometimes, but he was good enough to handle it without Shino.. It was just way faster.

Naruto grinned, standing beside the counter while the boys got into their uniforms for work. Shino wore a long black trench coat that was buttoned up tightly in case he accidentally spilled something (Though that has not happened, ever). Kiba wore a black shirt that had two red Uzumaki spirals on the shoulders and a pair of long blue pants with red lines swirling around each other around the entire leg to the end.

Sasuke wore something similar to Kiba's outfit except his had the Uchiha fan symbol instead of Uzumaki because he asked Naruto change it. Kiba asked for his changed too, but so far the materials needed hadn't come in to remove and stitch new symbols.

Naruto hmmed staring at his employees. They've been working here for a couple years now, about one year after his father died which was five years ago, and he realized that they've never been rated. Smiling lightly he approached Sasuke who was sitting in front of the register.

"Oi, Teme, gimme a thousand out of the box." He said, and watched as Sasuke's eye brows twitched into a suspicious sneer.

"What for, dobe? Gonna blow it on Ramen?" Sasuke asked grinning lightly. "Or are you gonna buy some food from Hidden Ice?" He laughed as Naruto's face twisted in slight fear.

Hidden Ice was run by Zabuza Momochi, who was his dads old friend. He had a daughter named Haku who was seventeen years old and already graduated from college. Naruto understood that, Haku was very very smart and his sports skill were nothing to laugh at either. He was faster then Sasuke, stronger then Kiba, and smarter then Shino. He wasn't faster or stronger then Naruto, however, if Naruto ever god serious.

Off track though, Hidden Ice was a competing restaurant. It was a friendly competition and they never once started bad rumors or tried to ruin the other place. Their sign said "Hidden Ice – Its so good.. YOUR HEAD WILL POP OFF". Only problem was.. Zabuza was very very scary in his own way.. He had this way of thinking hes gonna kill you, then he'll just laugh and say "Joking!.." Then his face will get serious and he'll put a knife next to your eye. "Or maybe I wasn't..? Who knows.. Ahaha!"

Naruto shivered once more before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "No I want to go buy some stuff for the place... Maybe a new color scheme will bring in more customers." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Alright dobe, here." He unlocked the register and handed Naruto a 1000 ryo. "Just don't spend it all on paint."

Naruto laughed and nodded, exiting the place quickly.

A couple minutes later, Sasuke was sitting on the counter still waiting for a customer and Kiba was sitting beside him, looking bored as he waited for the usual rush hour.

"Ugh.. We need more people in this area.. We hardly get any customers at this time.." Kiba said dejectedly and Sasuke was about to open his mouth to speak when the door's bell rung and both of their heads turned towards the new customer.

It was a medium sized girl, about five foot five inches and she had long red hair that parted slightly in the front and two long strands tapped against her cheeks. Her eyes were slitted and had a dull orange shade to them, and she was wearing a long black skirt with red lines going down the creases and a blouse of the same color with the red lines going down from her neck to her stomach like fangs. On her head rested a small pair of sunglasses and she was wearing a pair of long boots that's top hid under her skirt. The boots were brown and made of leather and they had flames painted on the front of it.

She made her way towards the two while Kiba drooled at her and Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly in curiousness. He'd never seen this girl before.. Could she be new? Perhaps. He decided to wait and see.

Kiba, grinning like a fool, jumped up in front of the girl, startling her some what. "Hello beautiful, my names Kiba and I'll be your waiter.. So don't mind me waiting for your beautiful face to come my way." He said smoothly, and Sasuke groaned slightly at his friend's bad pick up lines.

To both of their surprise the girl just giggled, a light hearted giggle that made both of their hearts stop momentarily. "Silly boy.. Anyways.. I'd like your best please, whatever you think you can make the best.." She smiled at both of them and Kiba was openly blushing while Sasuke was attempting to lower his down.

Sasuke nodded and pulled Kiba into the kitchen where Shino was sitting reading a book. Shino looked up at them with a raised eyebrow. "Wheres Naruto?" He asked calmly.

"Went shopping, we got a customer here Shino. She wants what we have thats best.. Whats the best thing you can make?" Sasuke asked, slapping Kiba to get him out of his blushing daze.

"Owww! What!?" Kiba blinked and looked around then hit himself on the head. "Stupid..Oh hi Shino.. Theres a beautiful girl out there!" Kiba exclaimed, grinning widely only to frown and growl as Sasuke hit him on the head where Naruto hit him earlier.

"Yeah and Kiba here couldn't stop drooling enough to take his eyes off of her!" Sasuke glared slightly at Kiba who grinned up at him.

"Come on Sasuke , you have to admit she was hot.. I bet even Shino would blush." He grinned up at Shino who arched his eye brow a little higher then calmly got up and walked to the front of the counter.

Kiba and Sasuke waited patiently before Shino came back, an obvious red tint under his collar. Both boys got similar wolfish grins and laughed at Shino who sighed and said three words that made both of the laughing boys cause their laughs to echo across the entire town. "She is hot."

Their laughter was stopped by the kitchen door opening and the girl from earlier peeking inside with a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, uh.. is something wrong? You guys are laughing really loud.." She said gently, her eyes not showing any of the worry that her body was expressing but none of the boys took notice of that.

"Nothing is wrong, Kasumi-san, we were just telling each other a joke while trying to figure out what you we can make best." Shino said, his blush not appearing at all and "Kasumi" smiled at him and left quickly, going back to her seat beside the window.

"Dude you found out her name?!" Kiba asked and shook Shino roughly, who was nodding slightly.

"All I did was ask.." Shino said then stopped talking as he was spun around and put in front of the large grill.

"Whatever man, just cook up something good." Sasuke said sighing. "It'll be troublesome if we let our customer wait just cause you two are drooling from her looks."

Kiba scoffed slightly while Shino got to work. "and you weren't? Peh..Yeah right."

Sasuke glared at him and let out a hmph. "I don't go after women that look good, if that was the case I'd go after Sakura.." He glanced over at Kiba who was twitching slightly. "I go for personality."

Kiba sighed nodding. "Yeah yeah, no more judging girls by looks.. that chick could be a total bitch and we wouldn't know it, yeah?" The other two nodded in agreement.

A couple minutes later, Sasuke walked out with Kiba behind him and they set down a large tray in front of the girl who stared at it with curious eyes. Sasuke smirked lightly and they lifted up the lid, showing a set of food in front of the girl. It was covered burgers, the best they could make, with fries and ketchup on the side. There was also some chicken strips around the edges of the plate and in the middle was cheese sticks with a small cup of mozzarella sauce in the middle of them.

The girl stared at the food with slightly wide eyes then smirked at them, pulling her glasses over her eyes. "Very good boys.. Now to see how it tastes.." With speed that could rival Kiba's, she began to eat all the food making the two watching boys have eyes the size of dinner plates.

_'She eats like Naruto!'_ They both thought at the same time while watching the girl eat swiftly.

Naruto was known as the fastest eater in the entire town, he defeated Zabuza Kakashi and Gai in a eating competition and had almost lost to Chouji, but then he did something that made him win easily.. He burped. Chouji had burped at least fifty times, Naruto only burped once.

Most people think Naruto will probably die from choking from eating too fast, but thats just because they don't know how he really eats. He does eat fast, but he explained to his friends that he chews the food so fast its only little squares when it goes down his throat, making it nearly impossible to choke on.

The girl finished her meal and licked her lips, grinning a foxy grin that made the two boys watching her blush and stare with wide eyes.

"That was delicious, you boys sure know how to make a meal." Kasumi said, a grin see able on her face. "So what do I owe ya?" She asked, reaching into the pocket on her blouse and pulling out a small wallet which was shaped like little fox, and staring at them.

Kiba checked the price on everything and frowned slightly. "Seven hundred fifty ryo." He said, and was about to suggest something in case she didn't have enough money but to his surprise she laid a thousand ryo in front of him.

Grinning once more, Kasumi stood up and reached into her wallet. "My name is Kasumi, as I'm sure Shino told you.." She pulled out a card and held it to Sasuke who took it and, after reading it, his eyes widened as big as saucers. "I am a food judge for many towns for all kinds of restaurants.." Kiba's eyes widened as well as he stared at the girl who bowed slightly.

"And I have to say that.." She let out a laugh and her hand passed over her eyes."You guys are dorks."

Now there was one thing both of the boys knew more then any other person, except for maybe Shino, and that was Naruto's voice. This voice had just came out of their "food judge" who was staring at them with the blue eyes they were so used to seeing.

To say their surprised would be like saying they didn't hate Gai. It was a total understatement.

"Na... Naruto!?!" Kiba yelled out ignoring the two who were covering their ears. "What the hell man! Dressing up like a girl!? Whats wrong with you!" He continued to shout out, and was only silenced when Sasuke put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut it Kiba, I'm sure he has a reason.. Well.. I hope he has a reason." He added, glancing at Naruto's "assets" which he hoped were just balloons or something.

"Naruto" laughed again, grinning as he usually did. "Get Shino out here and I'll explain it." Kiba quickly did and after a few gasps and twitches of disbelief they were ready to listen. "Now I dressed like a girl cause I knew you'd know who I was if I was a boy.. I wanted to test you guys and see how you'd do if you were judged with a real judge.. Four stars is what I would say. You had excellent food, speed of cooking, and you took my order as soon as you could. But, you Kiba.." Kiba winced slightly. "Hit on me, something I can't say I was enjoying.. If it wasn't for Shino I would've put three stars under the impression that this place was just run by perverts." Naruto grinned once more, which made the three boys twitch from his "pretty" face. "Any questions?"

Sasuke raised his hand and sighed. "How did you pull that off so nicely, you even sounded like a girl." He asked, and now all of their curious eyes were on Naruto.

Naruto started to sweat a little and he just grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Uh.. I'm a good actor?"

The three of them didn't believe this for a second and Kiba was the first to act. He tackled Naruto down, earning a shriek from the boy, and Kiba lifted up Naruto's skirt only to fly back as Naruto kicked him in the chest.

"TEME!" The boy shrieked out, and was about to get up when Shino held him down and made sure to keep his arms and legs occupied.

"Sasuke, now!" Shino said and Sasuke nodded, lifting up Naruto's skirt and quickly pulling down the thick black panties that were hidden under it. Gasping, Sasuke stared at the skin in front of him. He slid back, and nodded at Shino, who let go of Naruto.

Naruto started to twitch and he quickly pulled up the panties. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL BASTARDS! I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE! GAH!" He screeched out, having Kasumi's voice again and his eyes were changed back into the orange slit. Sobbing, the 'boy' ran off quickly, slamming the door with surprising force causing the glass in several places to break and crack.

Kiba winced, rubbing his chest as he stumbled towards the two silent boys. "What'd you see Sasuke?" He managed to choke out, then winced softly.

Sasuke looked at Kiba, then looked at the door. "I saw..." He gulped slowly. "A vagina.."

Three loud thumps could be heard as all three of the boys promptly passed out on the spot.

0-0-0

Naruto, or rather Kasumi, didn't care where she was going as she continued to run and run, tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't believe it! They tried to look at her.. down there.. just because she pretended to be what she was..

She hated them! '_I bet if I didn't resist then they would've raped me too!'_ The girl thought angrily and sobbing to herself.

She had her eyes closed as she ran and she didn't notice the figure in front of her at all until... "Oof! Watch where your going bi..Huh..?" She heard someone curse out then have a curious voice.

Kasumi had fallen on her butt and her sobs were coming out openly now as she started to open her eyes to see who she ran into. "S.. Sa.. S.. Sorry.." She stuttered out and looked up.

In front of her was four people. One was a girl while the other three were all boys. The girl was obviously the one she ran into, since she was in front and Kasumi could see a couple wet spots on her shirt from tears and it didn't look like the girl had been crying.

"Whats wrong with you?" The girl asked, kneeling beside her and so did the other boys.

Kasumi sobbed lightly, examining the four around her.

The girl had short red hair that went to her shoulders, a base-ball hat placed on her head and turned to the left. She had deep brown eyes and she was wearing a black tub-top with a pair of black shorts with a flute hanging from one of the belt loops on it, it being secured by a thin wire. The girl was also wearing a pair of tall black boots that went to her knees.

The boy to her left had brown hair put up into a pineapple shape and he had coal black eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, compared to the girls who was pale as a ghost, and he was wearing something like the boy uniform that was worn at Naruto's school except it was sleeveless and the pants only went to his knees.

The other boy to her left had orange hair and black eyes like the tanned boy. He had on a large mussel shirt and a pair of long pants. His body was full of mussels and the stuck out against his shirt, and because of his freakish height he looked very intimidating. But right now his eyes were shining with a great kindness and fondness for others.

The last boy, or at least Kasumi thought it was a boy, had short light blue hair and lips of the same color. His eyes were a bright green and he was wearing the same thing as the brown haired boy except his pants went to his feet. They were all wearing the same boots the girl was wearing except different colors.

She looked back up at the girl and let out another sob. "My..friends... tried to.." She couldn't continue and let out another sob, closing her eyes. She didn't notice the faces of the boys darken or the girl give her a sad look.

"Yeah.. I know how that feels kid, why don't you come and hang with us then?" Grinning widely, the red haired girl wrapped an arm around Kasumi. "Names Tayuya, big guy there is Jirobo, lady-fag is Sakon, and the idiot over there is Kidomaru.. Whats your name, kid?" Kasumi glanced around, trying to figure out who was who then looked at Tayuya when she was asked a question.

"Kasumi.. Kasumi Yoko." She said softly and Tayuya let out a laugh.

"That a girl! Now why don't you come hang with us? We just moved here and all but that don't matter does it?!" She said, and Jirobo was staring at her with a slightly dark look.

"Tayuya a young lady shouldn't.." Jirobo began only to be silenced by a quick smack from Tayuya.

"Shut it fuck face, I'll cuss when I want to.." Tayuya then turned back to Kasumi and smiled at the girl. "Come on babe.." Kasumi blushed while the boys snickered. "Lets go dry those tears and go hang out!"

And that was the start, of a friend ship that would later result.. in something that could change the entire world..

Kasumi's entire world.

0-0-0

So yeah, .. Just a random Idea I had and I wanted to know if it was any good.. I'll be putting mini-Summaries in the beginning of each chapter but its your choice weather or not you want 'to read 'em.. it'll always be 'bout that chapter.. ANYWAYS.

REVIEW PLEASE, SRSLY, ITS ANNOYING HOW MANY "FAVORITES" I GET AND YET ONLY LIKE.. 5 REVIEWS! SO REVIEW.. TATTEBYO


End file.
